


Go Go!

by KEBKEN



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I like to think that Jesse isnt used to snow, M/M, Overexcited Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEBKEN/pseuds/KEBKEN
Summary: Genji and McCree on sleds. I think it's cute. Hope you guys think so too.





	Go Go!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilFicShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFicShark/gifts).



> This one isn't incredibly romantic or anything, but I thought it was a cute scenario. Hope you like it!

 

I really liked the linework in this one! Still unsure about the color palette tho. 

 


End file.
